


stolen wallets, stolen hearts

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Pickpocketing, side chanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Jisung never expects to see any of the people he pickpockets ever again. In fact, he’d go as far as to say he neverwantsto see any of those people again.And then there was Seungmin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	stolen wallets, stolen hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 159: Person A is flat broke and trying to survive. They meet Person B and begin flirting with them with the sole purpose of stealing their wallet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

If someone asked, Jisung didn’t _like_ that he resorted to this. It’s not like he _wants_ to steal. But sometimes it really is just too easy. And sometimes it really is just too obvious when someone has more money than they know what to do with. 

And Jisung can’t lie, it’s a thrill. He hadn’t been caught yet, and he was getting more and more daring, targeting higher and higher profile people. It was exciting, to say the least. It wasn’t like the people he stole from would really miss the money anyway. They’d just cancel their credit cards, buy a new Hermes, and be on their way.

Men are the easiest. They aren’t constantly on their guard like women usually are, and Jisung finds that men that are wealthy enough to wear tailored suits on public transport, are one of two things. They’re either rude and brash, eager for Jisung to just leave them alone already or they’re so _desperate_ for some kind of human connection that they jump at the chance to talk. The latter is a little sad honestly. Jisung feels bad for taking advantage of those ones. 

But when he leaves the station with a wad of crisp cash, well, he can stamp down the guilty feeling pretty easily. 

He’s careful. He doesn’t use his real name when he talks with the guys he cons and he tries to pick people he’s fairly certain he’ll never see again. It’s not that hard in a city like New York where business is heavy and getting lost in a crowd takes mere seconds. 

What _is_ hard in a city like New York is paying rent and finding a decent job. Jisung has a job, sure, as a waiter at a restaurant in Koreatown hardly making minimum wage. It’s not that bad of a job really. The owners are very nice and they let him take food home for free every once in a while, but it’s not enough to pay for Jisung’s shoebox of a studio apartment. 

So here he is. 

Jisung is pretty sure the guy he’s set his eyes on is a tourist. He looks a little lost, eyes wandering to the transit map and then down to his phone and back again. He isn’t here on business like Jisung’s favored prey, it’s obvious in all the soft, light colors he’s wearing. His white shirt is unwrinkled, tucked into cream slacks that really do wonders for his long legs. His oversized cardigan is a similar color, slipping off his shoulder just slightly along with the small black bag he’s carrying. A camera bag, Jisung realizes. 

Definitely a tourist. Definitely someone Jisung is never going to see again. And more than likely someone with a fair bit of money, judging from the brand names Jisung reads on the hems of his clothing.

Jisung has been on the subway for a few stops now, but this man has only just gotten on and he’s obviously unsure of where exactly he’s going. Jisung notes the way the guy fidgets a little, holding the pole a little too tightly to simply be for stability. Poor thing probably doesn’t even know if he’s on the right train. 

Jisung moves from his spot in the far corner. The man is staying close to the doors, ready to hop off in a hurry it seems. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jisung asks once he’s close enough. Nobody else is talking in their car except for a mother whispering to her toddler soothingly, so Jisung is sure the man heard him. He doesn’t even look up from his phone. 

Jisung frowns. Reaching out he taps on one cream-covered shoulder and the man jumps in his haste to look up. Jisung is met with wide brown eyes and fluffy dark hair, and honestly this guy is kind of cute. _Really_ cute, actually. 

Perfect. 

“Are you okay? You seem lost?” 

The man blinks, and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he stutters, “I’m sorry— ah… Where is…?” He pauses to think about his next words, but Jisung recognizes that accent. Of course he does, he’s in Koreatown nearly everyday. 

In Korean, Jisung speaks before the man can complete his question, “Do you speak Korean?”

The surprise and following relief that washes over the man’s face is terribly endearing. Jisung shifts a little closer. 

“Yes! Thank you! I’m trying to get to Central Park? I wanted to take some photos before it got too dark, but—” He glances at the transit map again, “Am I on the right train?”

“You are! Get off in two more stops, you’ll come out right at the park.”

The worry melts off of the man’s face and he looks at Jisung gratefully. Jisung smiles, disarming and charming, and lies, “I’m Changbin. Well, that’s my Korean name. What’s yours?” 

“Seungmin. I’ve been here for a day already, but… it’s really different.”

“Seungmin? What a pretty name~” Jisung compliments, pleased at the immediate effect it has on the other.

Talking to Seungmin is easy. He’s personable and interesting. Jisung learns that he’s actually coming here for school, so not as much of a tourist as he had originally thought. But close enough. Seungmin is _also_ very easy to fluster, which Jisung enjoys immensely. 

“I’m sure you’re looking forward to American college life,” Jisung says playfully, and upon Seungmin’s apparent confusion elaborates, “Parties, clubs, staying out all night, you know!” 

Seungmin’s eyes widen in realization, “Oh! I’ve only been to one bar in Korea…”

Jisung grins, shifting a little closer to Seungmin as a family of tourists pushes into the train. 

“Only one? Ah, you’ll learn soon. Maybe we’ll even meet again if you’re lucky~” Jisung grins cheekily, while Seungmin’s cheeks color just the slightest bit pink. 

“You’re a student too then?” Seungmin asks curiously. 

“Nah, I’m a musician,” Jisung says casually, edging on the side of cocky. Seungmin’s eyes light up in interest, now asking question upon question about Jisung’s career. 

It’s easy to lie. Jisung _is_ a musician. He’s aspiring. And he’s confident he’ll make it bigger someday, but Seungmin doesn’t need to know all that, not with the way he’s gazing all starstruck and admiring. Seungmin is stroking Jisung’s ego so well, it’s almost more pleasurable than the adrenaline running through Jisung’s veins as he inches closer and closer to Seungmin in preparation. 

Jisung will disappear from Seungmin’s life after the next stop, and then it won’t matter what Seungmin thinks of him. It’s a bit of a pity, Jisung thinks as they talk through the next few minutes. Seungmin is kind, handsome, probably smart and/or rich if he’s going to school in New York. Jisung really hopes he’s rich at least. 

He sprinkles in smaller compliments as they approach Seungmin’s stop, turning the charm up a notch. The blush that spreads across Seungmin’s cheeks when Jisung gives him a dumb, cheesy, one-liner is adorable. Their car has gotten more crowded, and Jisung uses this as an opportunity to push a little closer to Seungmin. He smiles with faux sheepishness. 

“Sorry—” He starts only for the train to jolt just slightly as it begins to stop. Nothing that would usually make Jisung stumble, but that’s not important. What is important is that this is his chance. Jisung uses the momentum of the train to stage a fall but as soon as Jisung trips over his own feet, Seungmin’s arm shoots out to wrap around him. 

The motion pulls Jisung even closer to Seungmin and Jisung really can’t help but think in other circumstances he’d want to be _actually_ closer to Seungmin. But that’s not really something he can afford right now. Instead he allows himself to grip at Seungmin’s shirt with one hand the other sneaking around Seungmin’s waist. 

Seungmin has to shift in an attempt to balance the added weight of Jisung tumbling into him, and Jisung takes that opportunity to swipe his wallet. It disappears into his hoodie pocket in the same moment that he looks up at Seungmin, his eyes purposefully wide and shocked, his mouth parted just slightly.

Just as planned, Seungmin’s cheeks burn red and he hastily shifts backwards himself, his arm moves away but his hand lingers on Jisung’s elbow, making sure he’s steady. 

“Are you alright?” 

Jisung chuckles, feigning embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck, “Ah, that was like a scene out of a K-drama, huh?” 

Seungmin chuckles, still pink in the face when the train finally slows to a full stop. 

“It was nice meeting you, Changbin,” Seungmin says as he shifts towards the opening doors. When Jisung had first started doing this he’d almost given himself away multiple times by instinctively showing confusion at being called a different name. Now he just smiles, tilts his head a little and speaks fluidly.

“No problem. Have fun in New York!” 

Seungmin smiles again, turns and leaves. Jisung almost feels bad as he thumbs at the fancy leather wallet in his hoodie pocket. 

Seungmin would be fine. 

Jisung on the other hand, needed to get back to Koreatown before his shift started. 

He waits one more stop before switching trains so that he’s heading in the right direction. Only when he’s safely seated on the other train does he pull Seungmin’s wallet out of his pocket. It’s a deep brown, not worn at all, so he probably bought it recently to take with him to the States. The label inside is some Korean brand Jisung has never heard of. 

There’s several different kinds of cards tucked in the wallet, but Jisung doesn’t bother with those. He’s considered trying to use cards before, but it feels like too much of a risk. Instead he spreads the wallet open and jackpot. Jisung had been mildly worried Seungmin would only have Won, but he’s pleasantly surprised. Three twenties and a ten with a smattering of ones. 

Nice.

Jisung flips the wallet closed, but one of the cards slips free, clattering to the floor. He scoops it up quickly, taking a quick glance around, but nobody is paying him any mind. He flips the card over in his hand, coming face to face with what looks like Seungmin’s school ID for NYU. 

Seungmin isn’t smiling in the photo, but his hair looks soft and fluffy like it had in person. He’s wearing glasses in the photo too and Jisung huffs out a small laugh. Seungmin really is cute. It’s too bad Jisung won’t see him ever again. 

Tucking the ID back into place, Jisung slips the wallet back into his pocket and leans against the window. He could try to go for another guy. He still has a few more stops to go, but he doesn’t really feel like it right now. 

Even when a slew of people pile into the car, and a spiffy looking business man takes a seat only a few feet away from him. Jisung brushes his finger over Seungmin’s wallet again. He can’t quite place _why_ , but he feels worse about this one than other times. 

Maybe it’s because Seungmin seemed to carry this air of innocence around with him. He blushed so easily, and he’d trusted Jisung so quickly. 

When the train finally stutters to a stop where Jisung needs to get off, he’s still thinking about round eyes, and the excited way Seungmin had asked him about his music. Jisung had actually _enjoyed_ talking to Seungmin, and Seungmin had seemed genuinely interested in him. 

Jisung licks his lips as he stands up, shaking his head to try and ward off the guilt. 

Seungmin would be _fine_. 

Jisung hurries out of the subway, taking the steps two at a time and feeling like a weight is lifted off of him when he finally makes his way up and into the city. Seungmin exists in the train, underground, and out of sight. Jisung is the here and now. 

Jisung needs to pay rent in a week, Seungmin will stay in a nice comfy dorm at his school that his parents pay for. He’ll get new cards and a new school ID and he’ll begrudge Jisung, but eventually forget about him. 

Part of Jisung hopes Seungmin won’t _actually_ forget him and that Seungmin won’t realize what exactly had happened to his wallet on the train. The idea of Seungmin disliking him has Jisung feeling… strange for a reason that he can’t place.

Jisung makes his way through a back alley towards the restaurant, stopping by a dumpster to root through Seungmin’s wallet once more. This time he transfers the cash to his own wallet. He considers emptying Seungmin’s wallet completely and keeping it for himself. The pathetic canvas material of his wallet was getting kind of gross. 

But Jisung always tosses the wallets once he’s emptied them of cash. That’s how he operates. He doesn’t want to keep it around any longer than he has to. 

And yet, for some reason it’s just a little too difficult to do this time. 

Jisung flips the wallet open once more, finding Seungmin’s school ID again. Biting his lip Jisung raises the wallet, ready to drop it in the dumpster and be done with it, but something is stopping him. 

He stands there an absurd amount of time, lost in thought, but the sudden honk of a car driving by startles him back into himself. Without thinking he tucks the wallet safely back into his hoodie pocket. 

Just for a little bit. He’d hold on to Seungmin for just a little bit and he’d toss the wallet once he was over… whatever this is. 

Scurrying out of the alley, Jisung makes his way the last few blocks to the restaurant, Seungmin’s wallet heavy in his pocket. 

He enters through the backdoor, as always, and is immediately met with Mr. and Mrs. Bang calling out their greetings to him. He doesn’t even see them, but he calls back in response and begins pulling his hoodie off. Around the corner he can hear pots and pans clattering, and the mumble of Korean that the cooks speak almost exclusively. Hanging his hoodie on the coat rack Jisung heads up the stairs in the back of the restaurant. 

The Bangs live with their son above the restaurant, their son who is also one of Jisung’s best friends. 

He doesn’t even bother knocking before walking into Chan’s room. He really shouldn’t be surprised to see Changbin there too. They’ve all been best friends for years. 

He’s still getting used to this though. 

Changbin and Chan spring away from each other from where Changbin had Chan pressed against the bed. Changbin slips, nearly falling to the floor, while Chan sits up with a squeak. His hands fly up to cover his face and he pulls his knees up to his chest.

Jisung whirls away from them, “Christ! Put a sock on the door!” 

“It’s _my_ room!” 

“Don’t you knock!” 

“ _Whatever_! I just need my work clothes,” Jisung cries, keeping a hand over his eyes while he blindly makes his way towards Chan’s closet to search for his uniform. 

“We aren’t _naked_ , Ji,” Chan says exasperatedly. 

Jisung peeks between his fingers, to find his best friends now sitting on Chan’s bed, both of them red and staring at either the floor or fiddling with the sheets. 

“I’ll count myself lucky then.” 

Chan’s ears look like they must hurt with how red they are and Changbin scowls, “Fuck off. Seriously, haven’t you learned anything in the last month?” 

“That my best friends are a pair of horny bastards? Yes.” 

Changbin rolls his eyes, and Jisung finally manages to fish his uniform out of Chan’s closet. 

“It’s not like that—” Chan mumbles, but Changbin speaks up. 

“Chan’s cousin is going to share his room with him for a while. So if you could hurry up and get out of here, we’re trying to make the best of our time before he gets back.”

“Your cousin is visiting?” 

Jisung feels no shame in stripping down in front of his friends to begin pulling his uniform on. 

“Yeah, I’ve mentioned him before,” Chan says, “He’s starting school here, but there was a mix up with the dorms, so he’s staying here for a few weeks until it gets figured out.” 

Jisung hums, finally pulling his top on and glancing at his friends. They’re both staring at him in various degrees of annoyance. He rolls his eyes. 

“Fine, fine, I’m going!” 

Jisung pauses in the doorway. “Are the walls even thick enough around here? Won’t customers hear—”

Chan flings a pillow at him. “Get out, Jisung!”

Jisung closes the door quickly, chuckling at the sound of the pillow thumping against the now closed door. 

He practically skips back downstairs. The thoughts of Seungmin are pushed far back in his mind now, and as he starts his shift they fall even further and further. It probably helps that the weight of Seungmin’s wallet is in the back, hanging on a coat rack. 

It’s a Sunday night, so it isn’t particularly busy tonight, but Jisung’s personable nature and easy smile wins him a good amount of tips. He’s worn out by the end of the night. Mrs. Bang pinches his cheek as he’s cleaning up for the night, only a few straggling customers slowly making their way towards the door.

“Always such a hard worker our Hannie~” 

Jisung pouts, but fondness swells in his chest, “Auntie, please, there’s still customers.” 

She laughs, patting his cheek lovingly, “Right, right, well I had Mr. Park make some extra pork belly for you to take home, don’t forget it.”

Jisung smiles warmly. “Thank you, Auntie.” 

Mrs. Bang hums, gives him one final pat on the cheek before she’s making her way towards the back. 

Jisung continues cleaning tables, a gentle quiet taking over the restaurant. He can hear the cooks packing up for the night, but it’s muffled. The red walls of the shop and dark greens of the plants Mrs. Bang keeps paired with the soft glow of candles on each table lulls him into an easy rhythm. Wipe, wipe, shift, spray. 

The door’s overhead bell chiming interrupts him and he says without looking up, “Ah, I’m sorry we’re closed for the night.” 

“Changbin?” 

Jisung stands up straight at that voice. Oh, fuck. 

Jisung swallows thickly, there’s no way. He’s _never_ run into somebody he’s pickpocketed before. Fuck, what does he _do_. 

“Changbin is that you?” 

Fuck, that’s Seungmin’s voice but… that _can’t_ be Seungmin’s voice. 

Jisung turns around carefully, forcing a smile. Why does it feel so hard to fake all of a sudden? He’s lied countless times, charmed his way out of so many situations. Why does he feel like he’s about to shake out of his shoes? 

“Hey! Uh, Seungmin, right?” 

Seungmin’s face falls a little. “Yeah…” 

_Fuck, does he know?_

“My Aunt and Uncle own this place. Do you work here?” 

“Yeah—” Jisung stops. Chan’s cousin. Seungmin is Chan’s cousin. Of-fucking-course. 

“Are they upstairs? I need to talk to them.” 

Shit, fuck. “Are you okay?” Seungmin asks suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

Jisung blinks and then laughs. It’s too loud, Seungmin is looking at him strangely and Jisung trails off, “Yeah, yeah, just… small world, right! But yes, they should be upstairs. I’m heading out soon, just—” He lamely raises his spray bottle and rag, “—finishing up.” 

Seungmin is still looking at him strangely. There’s almost an amused raise to his eyebrow and Jisung can feel sweat dripping down his back. “Right. Well, I’ll see you around then. Have a nice night, Changbin.” 

Fuck. 

Fuck, Seungmin is going to figure him out. The _actual_ Changbin is probably still upstairs and… God, Jisung is totally fucked.

Chan knows about Jisung’s… habit. He chided him about it before, but told Jisung that if he’s going to keep it up he just needs to be extra careful. 

_“And if you ever need anything, or you’re in trouble, just, please tell me Jisung. I’ll help you.”_

For some reason Jisung doesn’t think this is what Chan was signing up for when he said that. This is so different from whatever worst-case scenario Chan had probably thought up. 

“Wait!” 

Seungmin stops, turning to look expectantly at Jisung. 

“Uh… I’m going up too. I’ll walk up with you.” 

Seungmin tilts his head, but doesn’t question it further. Instead he watches Jisung carefully as Jisung puts his cleaning supplies away and asks. 

“I thought you said you were a musician?” 

Jisung sighs, closing the cabinet of supplies and looking up at Seungmin. “I _am_. Just… aspiring.” 

Seungmin hums, “What so you’re like a soundcloud rapper or something?” 

Jisung huffs, “I’m better than _just_ a sound cloud rapper.” 

Seungmin doesn’t say anything and Jisung sighs, “So yeah, I have a soundcloud, but seriously, I have over a thousand followers.”

A smile stretches over Seungmin’s face, “Wow, you’re famous then.” 

It’s so blunt. Jisung frowns. Maybe Seungmin isn’t as cute as he had seemed on the train. 

“Let’s just go up,” Jisung mumbles dejectedly.

They make their way to the back together and Jisung can’t help but eye his hoodie warily. Seungmin’s wallet is right there. He could fess up now, he could save himself from… whatever is going to happen upstairs, could avoid having to run to Chan. 

But his throat feels stuck. His heart is beating more rapidly with every thump of their feet on the stairs up. 

Seungmin makes a beeline towards the living room where Chan’s parents probably are. Jisung barely holds back from sprinting to Chan’s room.

He doesn’t knock _again_. 

Thankfully Changbin and Chan are in a far less compromising position, simply leaning against each other on Chan’s bed watching something on his laptop. 

“Dude, seriously—”

“I fucked up,” Jisung interrupts. 

He must look panicked, because the annoyed look on Changbin’s face melts into confusion and Chan sits up a little straighter.

“Hey, it’s ok, we don’t _really_ care about the door—”

“No, not that!” Jisung cuts him off, “Chan you know that _thing_ , I do? That you don’t really like, but I do it anyway?” 

Chan frowns, thinking for a minute and Changbin looks even more confused. Then Chan’s eyes widen, “Are you okay? Did something happen?” 

Jisung is about to speak again, but the door opens and there Seungmin is. Seeing him again, now a little more prepared, Jisung is taken aback by how tired he looks. His eyes that were bright with excitement and wonder earlier today seem dulled and hooded. Even his hair somehow feels less lively. 

Seungmin seems surprised by the amount of people in the room but shakes it off long enough to mumble, “I’m just getting stuff to shower.” 

It’s awkwardly silent as he searches through a duffle that’s up against the other wall. He pulls out a few bottles and then leaves. The silence lingers a little while longer before Jisung gestures wildly at the door. 

“It was _him_!” He exclaims in a whisper-shout. 

Chan looks even more surprised somehow and strangely offended, “You… you pickpocketed my _cousin_?!”

“It was an accident!” 

Changbin is completely lost, as Chan hisses, “Well, you have to give it back to him!”

“Dude, he’s going to hate me!” 

“What do you care!?”

Changbin shakes his head. “Literally, what the fuck is going on?”

“I’ll tell you later babe,” Chan placates him, before rounding on Jisung again, “Seriously, you need to give it back, you idiot. All of his ID cards and school access cards are in there.”

“Can you just like… pretend to find it for him?” 

Chan’s eye twitches. “Han Jisung.” 

Changbin’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, you’re in trouble.” 

Jisung whines, “What do you want from me!? I didn’t think I’d ever see him again!”

“Well, you were wrong!” Chan sighs hard through his nose, running a hand through his hair. “Is it here?”

“Downstairs,” Jisung mumbles. The room is quiet and Jisung swallows his pride, “Chan, please, I really don’t want him to know.” 

Chan is silent for a moment before he finally relents. “Fine. Just… I’ll deal with it. Leave it under the counter downstairs.” 

Jisung catapults into bed, making Changbin groan and forcing a surprised noise out of Chan with the force with which he wraps him in a hug, “Thank you! Fuck, you’re litereally the best friend ever.” 

Changbin lets out an offended noise, “Hey!” 

“You can be my best friend when you save my life,” Jisung says, but his voice is muffled in Chan’s shoulder. 

Chan sighs exasperatedly, “Just… please _consider_ stopping after this Ji.” 

Jisung pulls back, frowning, “Man, you really didn’t want the title of ‘best friend’ for long did you…”

Chan shakes his head, “I’m serious, Ji. You’re going to fuck up _worse_ someday and it won’t just be with my cousin. It’ll be with someone who could hurt you.” 

Jisung chews at his lip, thinks about the groceries he had planned to buy with Seungmin’s money, thinks about how he’d scraped by on rent last month because he’d managed to swipe a wallet with nearly $200 in it. 

“I’ll think about it,” He says finally. 

Chan’s frown deepens and Changbin chimes in, “I’m still really fucking confused, but Chan is right. Ji, if you need help—”

“Changbin,” Jisung interrupts, voice hard and glaring in warning.

Changbin raises his hands disarmingly, “Fine, fine, just… we care about you Ji.” 

Jisung deflates a little at the words. He _knows_ , it’s just… 

“I’m not going to take your handouts. It’s… easier to take money from a stranger that probably doesn’t need it than from you guys.” 

“Just think about it,” Chan mumbles, but it’s obvious that he knows Jisung isn’t going to stop. 

Jisung can’t place the pang that Chan’s disappointment sends through his heart. He detaches himself from his friends, shifting so that he can start getting dressed for the walk back to his apartment. He’s just finished getting dressed when the door opens again and Seungmin is making his way into the room. 

Jisung can’t help the way he tenses. 

Chan offers a greeting to Seungmin and then says, “Changbin is about to leave too.” 

And Jisung mentally facepalms. Right. He’d forgotten to mention that detail. 

Seungmin turns to Jisung, “Oh right, I met Changbin earlier today on the train.” 

Jisung cringes a little and he can already see the gears turning in Changbin’s head. 

“You… you _didn’t_.” 

Seungmin looks wholly unprepared for Changbin to speak, and he frowns, “Oh, I’m sorry, I—”

“No not you, Seung—” Chan starts. 

Changbin interrupts, “Jisung, you asshole, you used _my_ name?!” 

Seungmin seems surprised, turning to Jisung fully, who raises his hands placatingly, “Binnie, look, I can explain—”

He turns and bolts out of the room. 

Jisung can’t even begin to think of how he would navigate _that_ mess. It was better to run. Changbin and Chan would figure something out… hopefully. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

He makes it downstairs in record time, flinging his hoodie on and speeding towards the counter. Seungmin’s wallet is still right in his pocket where he’d left it and he pulls it out carefully. He looks at the shiny leather, glaring at it as if it was at fault for everything going on. 

He replaces the money he’d taken from it before carefully tucking it under the counter like Chan had said to. Jisung hopes his potential relationship with Seungmin could be salvaged.

Now that he knew Seungmin was going to be around more often he _wanted_ to be friends. But… if Seungmin knew he’d stolen his wallet that was out the window. Not to mention Seungmin would probably tell Mr. and Mrs. Bang about it. 

Jisung tries and fails to not think about it as he makes his way out into the chill of the night. 

What if he got fired over this? How was he going to pay rent then? No, fuck rent, how was he going to be able to _eat_? 

Jisung is practically jogging back to his apartment, his body thrumming with anxiety. He fumbles to get out his keys when he finally gets there, and nearly drops them twice before finally managing to unlock his door. He practically falls into his apartment and only once he’s slammed his door closed does he finally _stop_. 

He leans back against his closed door, head leaned back and eyes closed, and breathes for a moment. When he opens his eyes he’s met with the dark apartment he’s called home for nearly a year now. The wallpaper is peeling and his bed is messy and unmade. The bowl he’d left out from breakfast this morning is still out on the kitchen counter. 

He sighs, trying to force himself not to think about Seungmin. Or Chan, or Changbin for that matter. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket, as if the universe is actively trying to spite him. 

Pushing off the door, Jisung makes his way further into his apartment. He flicks on a lamp as he goes, not bothering with any other light as he grabs the bowl from the counter. He’d had cereal this morning and… his heart sinks when he realizes he’d forgotten the pork belly. 

Well… he’d be having cereal again tonight then. 

He tries to ignore the growling of his stomach as he prepares his meal. He doesn’t let himself finish the box, even though he’s itching for it. He works again tomorrow, but he’d need to hang out on the trains again soon since he’d lost his catch today. 

He just needed to come up with enough for rent next week. That’s all.

When Jisung finally crawls into bed, his mind is racing again. 

He would probably see Seungmin again tomorrow. Would Chan really cover for him? Would Seungmin see past the lies? What if Seungmin hated him? 

Rolling over, Jisung groans. Why did he care? So what if Seungmin hated him? It wasn’t like Jisung was aching to have another _genuine_ conversation with him. It wasn’t like Jisung regretted not asking what Seungmin was going to school for, or asking if Seungmin would _actually_ be interested in hitting a club with him sometime.

No. It wasn’t like that at all. 

Jisung shoves his face into his pillow. 

Fuck.

~ 

Tomorrow comes much too soon for Jisung. 

He wakes up to a plethora of text messages from both Changbin and Chan. 

Chan seems worried more than anything, although he had _also_ reminded Jisung to reconsider his ways. Jisung ignores that message but does text back saying he’d made it home alright last night.

Changbin is a little more hostile, clearly pissed that Jisung had used his name to pickpocket Seungmin. 

_He’s really suspicious, so good luck._ That’s Changbin’s final message to him. 

Which… great. Just great. 

Jisung avoids the trains for today. Partially because Chan’s pleas are weighing on him and he doesn’t think he could face his friend if he’d _immediately_ disregarded his wishes. He’ll wait for the Seungmin issue to blow over before getting back to work. 

Instead, he spends most of the morning working on new tracks for his mixtape. Technically it’s also Chan and Changbin’s mixtape, but there were no expectations for them to only work on it together. Plus, Jisung needed to work off some steam, and producing always helped calm his mind. 

His laptop is old, but it gets the job done. Chan had given him a pair of nice headphones for his birthday, the nice kind that were noise cancelling and snug on his head. He loved them. 

Jisung loses himself in the music for hours, the creative process leaving no room for any thoughts of fancy wallets and fluffy hair. Nope, Jisung was certainly _not_ letting Seungmin invade his safespace. 

Eventually, Jisung has to stop, his shift is starting soon and he needs to mentally prepare for today. He saves a copy of the track he’d nearly finished and sends it off to Chan and Changbin so they can tell him what they think of it. 

He gets dressed in a hurry before finally he begins to make his way to work. Although, he drags the whole way there. He isn’t ready for… whatever he’s going to be facing. Changbin’s wrath, Chan’s disappointment, Seungmin’s… something. 

When Jisung finally makes his way inside of the Bang’s restaurant he’s tense, waiting for someone to pounce on him the moment he opens the door. Only, he opens the door and nothing happens. 

Mr. and Mrs. Bang call out their greeting to him as usual and he hesitates before greeting them in return. 

Nothing? 

Jisung sheds his hoodie and hangs it on the coat rack. Well, he had made it this far, but that didn’t mean he was safe yet. He still had to venture up to Chan’s room afterall. And who knows what might be waiting for him along the way. 

Except, he makes it all the way to Chan’s room and nothing happens. He doesn’t even hear anybody talking or shuffling around. 

Maybe they’re just out. That was entirely possible. Seungmin had only just gotten to New York afterall, maybe Chan had taken him out sightseeing or something. 

Jisung opens Chan’s room feeling like _maybe_ the universe has decided to spare him today. Just maybe. It would certainly be a long overdue break, Jisung thinks bitterly.

“Do you know how to knock?” 

Jisung jumps so hard that he knocks his elbow against the doorframe, cursing loudly at the pain that shoots up his arm. Cradling his elbow, Jisung glares at the other person in the room until he sees exactly _who_ is speaking and _what_ they are doing. 

Seungmin is standing in the middle of the room, shirtless, wearing a pair of nice-fitting jeans and holding a white sweater in his hands. He’s holding the sweater up in a fruitless attempt to cover his torso, and Jisung is frozen. 

Seungmin is pale, and his soft-innocent vibe is only reinforced by the gentle curves of his torso. He’s lithe, only the faintest hint of muscle visible under his skin. A dusting of pink is beginning to spread over his chest and Jisung looks up to find Seungmin’s face bright red. 

“Oh!” Jisung exclaims, suddenly, whirling around and his hands fly up to cover his face for good measure. One of his hands collides painfully with the doorknob and he yelps. 

“Oh my god, be careful!” Seungmin exclaims and Jisung’s heart catches at the unrestrained concern in his voice. 

Jisung doesn’t turn around, keeping his hands over his face, “Right, right, sorry!” 

And then his foot catches on something, a loose pair of pants, on the ground and he’s falling.

He braces himself for a harsh impact with the floor, but instead he’s caught by lanky arms and soft skin. Jisung stares up at Seungmin in surprise and is reminded of his first meeting with Seungmin on the train. 

This time Seungmin mutters, “Like a K-Drama right?” He’s still blushing as he says it and Jisung blinks in shock. 

“R-right.” 

Seungmin helps Jisung regain his balance before he quickly pulls his sweater over his head. He’s _still_ blushing though and Jisung coughs awkwardly, “Thank you.” 

Seungmin shrugs, “Least I could do, after you helped me on the train.”

Jisung cringes internally. So Seungmin hadn’t figured anything out. That was a relief at least. 

“Speaking of the train,” Seungmin starts and Jisung curses himself for jumping to conclusions. “Did you lie about your name?” Seungmin finishes. 

Oh. Well. That wasn’t that bad. Jisung gives a forced laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously, “Ah… yes. You were a stranger, so I panicked. My real name is Jisung.” 

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. “Really? That’s kind of weird.” 

Jisung swallows, turning around to head towards Chan’s closet, “Well, New York is a pretty weird place.” 

Seungmin hums, but doesn’t push further. Instead, he makes his way towards the door, “I’m meeting Chan for lunch. Are you going to be here until closing?” 

Jisung pulls his uniform out and answers, “Yeah, I close most nights.” 

Seungmin hums, nodding to himself, “Ok, good.” 

And then he’s leaving. Jisung can’t help the way his mind wanders. Why was Seungmin asking? Was he interested in seeing Jisung again?

No, Jisung thinks, that was too hopeful of him. Seungmin is probably just being polite or something. That makes more sense.

Or does it? 

Jisung sighs, changing into his uniform so that he can get to work. He’ll just forget about it for now. Why was he so stuck on Seungmin, anyway? It wasn’t like he really knew Seungmin or anything… but he _wanted_ to. 

As much as he tries, Jisung catches himself continuously glancing at the clock as he works, waiting for closing. He sneaks glances at the door too, waiting for Seungmin to wander in. It’s stupid. He’s being so stupid. 

He lags behind after closing, wiping tables down meticulously and taking the time to sweep under the tables twice. Mrs. Bang coos when she notices, “Ah, Hannie, you work too hard! I’ll wrap some buns for you to take home~”

Jisung smiles, although it’s weak. Seungmin still hasn’t come back and it’s looking like maybe Jisung won’t see him again tonight. Which is fine. It’s totally fine. Jisung isn’t upset about it at all. At least he’ll have buns for dinner tonight. 

After he’s finished sweeping, Jisung finally makes his way to the back. He takes his time changing and pulling his hoodie on. The box of buns Mrs. Bang had prepared for him is wrapped up neatly in a plastic bag, and he smiles softly when he picks it up. He supposes, tonight wasn’t so bad. 

He’s just leaving through the back door when he nearly runs into someone making their way inside. His heart stutters when he recognizes the white sweater, and then finally Seungmin’s there. 

“You’re still here,” Seungmin breathes, and Jisung can almost trick himself into believing that’s _relief_ in Seungmin’s voice. 

“Ah, yes,” Jisung says, “I was about to leave.” 

“Oh,” Seungmin deflates a little. 

“But, uh, I can stay?” Jisung blurts. He could slap himself. 

Seungmin looks at him in surprise. “Really?” 

Jisung swallows and nods. “Yeah. Sure. Um.” 

“Chan is staying at Changbin’s tonight.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen. Is Seungmin—

“I was kind of hoping to… talk? Maybe watch a K-drama?” 

Jisung lets out a startled laugh. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s—I’d love to.”

Seungmin’s face lights up and Jisung reigns in his heart at how endearing the look is. Seungmin shuts the door behind him and grins. “Shall we?” 

Jisung feels like his skin is just a little too warm. This… there was no way it was this easy right? Seungmin wanted to spend time with him? What the fuck? But he wasn’t going to question it. This is what he’d wanted after all. Who was he to deny himself? 

Seungmin leads him up to Chan’s room, a room Jisung has been to a thousand times before, but this feels different than any other time. He’s nervous and excited and so hopeful. 

This time yesterday, Jisung had thought meeting Seungmin on that train was a curse. But now? Well, maybe he’d been wrong. 

Seungmin closes the door behind them and Jisung stands dumbly. He’s never hesitated in this room before. Seungmin moves to where there’s a backpack leaning against Chan’s desk and pulls out a laptop. He sits on the edge of Chan’s bed and begins working on pulling a show up. Jisung has hardly moved since stepping foot in the room. 

Seungmin looks up at him, raising an eyebrow, “Didn’t you want to watch?” 

“Oh, right,” Jisung flounders for a second, “Um—”

He’s interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. Mortification creeps up on him with the surprised look on Seungmin’s face. 

“You haven’t eaten?” 

Jisung had eaten the rest of his cereal this morning. The buns in the bag smell _amazing_. 

“Not yet…”

“Well, go on! I promise I won’t tell Chan you ate in his bed.” 

Jisung relaxes, smiling at the silly promise.

It’s easy after that. Jisung has spent countless nights curled up on this bed, whether with Chan or after a long shift where he was too exhausted to walk home until after a nap. But this time he’s next to _Seungmin_ , who smells vaguely of lemon and linen. He offers a bun to Seungmin, and is delighted when Seungmin accepts. 

He doesn’t really pay that much attention to the K-drama Seungmin has put on, but that’s not really the point. Their thighs are touching, Chan’s bed isn’t really big enough for two people, but Jisung doesn’t mind. And Seungmin hasn’t shifted away from him, so he’s counting that as a win. 

They’re between episodes when Seungmin shifts and puts the laptop to the side. Jisung had finished eating during the last episode, the empty carton now laying abandoned on Chan’s nightstand. He straightens up when Seungmin turns to look at him. 

“I’m glad I met you, Jisung,” Seungmin says suddenly. 

It’s unexpected and Jisung blinks a few times before blurting, “Uh, yeah, I’m really glad we met too.” 

Seungmin smiles, soft and pretty. Jisung kind of wants to kiss him. 

“When I decided to come here for school, I was really worried.”

Jisung frowns. “Worried? Why? NYU is a great school. If you got in, I’m sure you’ll do well.” 

Seungmin’s smile widens just a little and he tilts his head, “Everyone at home was telling me I’d get robbed as soon as I got here.” 

Jisung has to try very hard not to react visibly to that. Instead he pouts, “Not everyone in New York is out to get you.”

Seungmin chuckles, “That might be true. I’m not sure yet.”

Jisung’s brain comes to a screeching halt. What did that mean? 

“I thought there was something strange about you, Jisung,” Seungmin hums, leaning forward a little into Jisung’s space. 

It takes everything in Jisung not to pull away. “W-what do you mean?” 

“How did you know what school I’m going to?” 

Jisung swallows nervously, eyes falling. “Chan might have mentioned it?” 

Seungmin laughs, “You were so good at lying before. What changed?” 

Jisung is so lost. “What… what is going on, right now?”

“Tell me how you _actually_ know what school I’m going to,” Seungmin says instead of answering him. He moves closer and Jisung holds his breath unconsciously. 

“You saw my ID right? After you stole my wallet?” 

Jisung can’t think. Between Seungmin leaning so, _so_ close and the dizzying realization that he’d been found out somehow. 

“H-how…?” 

Seungmin smirks, “You were a good liar on the train, I’ll give you that, but you should have known what a terrible liar Chan is.”

Jisung was going to kill Chan.

“He told you?” 

“It took some persuading,” Seungmin admits and Jisung doesn’t have the willpower to unpack what _that_ means. He’s still reeling from the knowledge that Seungmin _knows_. Seungmin knows and he doesn’t even seem… angry? 

What the fuck? 

Where did that sweet, innocent Seugmin go? 

Jisung feels weak. Seungmin raises an eyebrow, “Anything to say for yourself?” 

It takes Jisung a few tries before he manages a quiet, “I’m sorry?” 

“That’s it?” 

Jisung shakes his head, entirely dumbfounded, “What-what do you want?” 

Seungmin is so close to him, but Jisung still manages to see when Seungmin’s tongue darts out to lick over his bottom lip. Seungmin’s own eyes glance down at Jisung’s lips. 

“I have a few ideas,” Seungmin whispers and Jisung blinks. 

“You… holy fuck, are we about to fuck on Chan’s bed?” 

Seungmin closes his eyes and is silent. He sighs through his nose heavily and pulls back, “Chan said you were an idiot, but really?” 

Jisung swallows. “Are we… _not_ going to fuck on Chan’s bed?”

“If you don’t shut up and kiss me we aren’t going to fuck _ever_ ,” Seungmin answers and Jisung is still mildly lost, but he’s at least caught on to one thing. 

Seungmin wants _him_. And who was he to deny such a beautiful man? 

Jisung closes the distance between their lips without any further prompting. Seungmin’s lips are soft, is Jisung’s first thought. His second thought is that Seungmin isn’t just going to sit back and let Jisung take control. Seungmin pushes into the kiss with everything he has, crawling up into Jisung’s lap so that he can loom over Jisung as they kiss. 

Jisung’s hands travel up to Seungmin’s hips tentatively and he squeezes at his waist experimentally. Seungmin groans into his mouth, kissing harder and rutting down against Jisung’s lap. Jisung breaks the kiss so that he can let out a choked cry at the feeling of friction against his crotch. 

“I-I _really_ didn’t peg you as the type to be into this kind of thing,” Jisung pants, moving his hands up under Seungmin’s sweater so he can feel up the beautiful body he’d seen earlier in the day. 

“You don’t really know me,” Seungmin murmurs, gripping at Jisung’s shoulders to get better leverage as he continues to grind in Jisung’s lap. 

“I want to,” Jisung says, and it has Seungmin pausing. 

Jisung looks up at Seungmin, biting at his lip as he repeats, “I’d like to know you… if you’d let me.” 

Seungmin considers him for a moment, eyes roaming over Jisung’s face. His features soften soon enough and he leans down towards Jisung’s lips once again. 

“You’d better not be lying,” Seungmin eventually says, but before Jisung can _promise_ that he’s not, Seungmin is crashing their lips together once again. Jisung let’s Seungmin lick into his mouth, more than happy just feeling Seungmin’s skin beneath his fingers. 

He can feel Seungmin’s own hard-on through his jeans though and he wonders if Seungmin is as impatient as he is. He hooks one of his fingers in Seungmin’s belt loops, tugging until Seungmin breaks the kiss. 

“We’re both wearing too many clothes,” Jisung explains and Seungmin pants for a moment before nodding.

Jisung tears his hoodie and t-shirt off while Seungmin works on his own sweater. They have to disconnect from each other in order to both wiggle out of their jeans. As soon as they’re both only wearing boxers they find their way back to one another.

This time Seungmin lets his hands wander over Jisung. He maps over Jisung’s chest and torso, down and over his thighs. Jisung gasps when Seungmin trails a hand over Jisung’s crotch. 

For the first time, there seems to be some hesitance in Seungmin’s gaze as he palms at Jisung. “Is this okay?”

Jisung can’t stop his hips from canting up against Seungmin’s palm. He moans, “Yes, fuck, _yes_ , Seungmin.”

Seungmin grins at the response, gripping the waistband of Jisung’s boxers to tug them down his thighs and then off completely. Jisung inhales sharply as cold air hits his cock, but the cold doesn’t last for long. No, because Seungmin leans forward and immediately wraps his lips around Jisung’s dick. 

Jisung just barely manages to bring a hand up and cover his mouth before he lets out a shout at the sudden pleasure coursing through him. Seungmin hums around his length, obviously finding Jisung’s reaction amusing. Jisung doubts he’d find it amusing if Chan’s parents walked in on them. 

He doesn’t have the chance to snark at Seungmin though, because Seungmin starts up a rhythm immediately, bobbing his head in even strokes. Jisung is awestruck. Seungmin looks so fucking good like this. 

His eyes are soft and wet, his cheeks tinted pink, and his hair looks so adorable. Jisung can’t help but bring a hand up to Seungmin’s hair, running a hand through it gently as he moans, “Fuck, so good Seungmin.” 

That seems to do something to Seungmin, he moans around Jisung’s cock, and his eyes widen just a fraction before they become hooded. Jisung licks his lip. 

“Such a good boy, you’re making me feel so good,” Jisung says and this time Seungmin moves a hand down to start pumping at his cock. 

Seungmin pulls off of Jisung, pressing wet kisses to the side of his shaft as he groans, “I’ll cum if you keep that up.”

That’s hot. So fucking hot. 

“Isn’t that the point?” 

Seungmin licks a large stripe up the underside of Jisung’s cock , suckling at the tip before he makes eye contact with Jisung again. 

“I want to cum with you inside me,” He answers, and Jisung’s cock twitches. 

“ _Oh_.” 

Seungmin snorts, shifting towards Chan’s bedside drawer. Of course he’s able to find what he’s looking for there, pulling out a small bottle and a condom. Jisung sits up, reaching for the lube, and Seungmin raises an eyebrow. 

Jisung smiles. “Let me.” 

Seungmin bites his lip, handing over the materials without fuss. Jisung puts the condom to the side and then scoots over, motioning for Seungmin to lay down. Seungmin does, squirming out of his boxers as he does. 

Jisung uncaps the bottle, drizzling a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He brings them down to prod at Seungmin’s hole, pushing one inside with relative ease. Below him Seungmin sighs in pleasure, spreading his legs even further apart so Jisung has even better access. 

“You’re really fucking pretty,” Jisung mumbles as he presses another finger inside, spreading and curling them. 

Seungmin flushes, and glares up at Jisung. “Shut up.” 

Jisung smiles, taking a little more time before sliding the third finger inside and pumping them. “I mean it. Fuck, I bet you’ll take me so well.” 

Seungmin moans, eyes fluttering at the words. He’d already had Jisung in his mouth. He was thick, and longer than Seungmin had thought he would be considering his height. Heat coils in his core at the thought of Jisung’s cock inside of him. 

“Hurry up, I’m ready,” Seungmin demands and Jisung laughs lightly. 

“You’re pretty bossy, huh?”

“ _Jisung_.” 

“Okay, okay!” 

Jisung pulls his fingers free and reaches for the condom. He tears the foil and rolls it over his length before lathering himself liberally with lube. Seungmin stops him right before he can push inside. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks, worried that maybe Seungmin is beginning to have second thoughts. 

Seungmin shakes his head, “I just want to ride you, actually.”

Jisung’s brain short circuits. “Okay, yeah, okay. Holy fuck.”

Seungmin pushes Jisung so that he’s seated on the edge of the bed before crawling into his lap. Seungmin reaches behind himself to grab at Jisung’s cock, carefully lining himself up before sinking down. They both moan at the feeling. 

Jisung feels dizzy with how wonderfully Seungmin wraps around him. He could hardly believe someone like Seungmin was even real. Fuck, who found out someone stole their wallet and then wanted to _fuck_ them? Jisung couldn’t wrap his head around it, but he found that he didn’t really want to. 

He was much more content with Seungmin seated in his lap right now. His hands find their way to Seungmin’s hips once again and this time he grips _hard_. Seungmin moans at the feeling, his hands gripping at Jisung’s shoulders as he begins to bounce in his lap. 

Seungmin is addicting, Jisung thinks. Jisung could watch Seungmin like this forever. Seungmin’s skin is rosy, and his mouth is parted with nasally noises as he works himself on Jisung’s cock. His hair floops with every bounce and Jisung can’t resist tangling a hand in it and pulling. 

Seungmin gasps and Jisung moans. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Jisung says and Seungmin whines.

Seungmin leans in to push their lips together once again and Jisung opens his mouth pliantly. Seungmin is commanding once again, pushing in and in, as if he wants to swallow Jisung from the inside. It’s dizzying. 

If Jisung were a little more coherent he’d be more embarrassed with how little time it takes for him to start approaching his orgasm. But he has a feeling nobody would stand a chance against Seungmin. He grips at Seungmin’s hip tighter, pushing and pulling him harder and faster. 

Seungmin breaks the kiss, dropping his head on Jisung’s shoulder. His thighs are quaking with the effort to keep such an intense rhythm, but he doesn’t want to stop now. 

“Close,” Jisung pants in his ear and Seungmin nods against his shoulder. 

“Me too.”

Seungmin turns his head just slightly, and bites into Jisung’s shoulder with enough force to have Jisung shuddering with pain. But it’s what finally sends Jisung over the edge, releasing into the condom with a low moan. Seungmin isn’t far behind, using his bite on Jisung’s shoulder to muffle his own noises. 

They rock together a few more times, riding out their orgasms before falling still. Jisung doesn’t remove his hands from Seungmin’s hips and Seungmin keeps his arms wrapped around Jisung’s torso where they’d fallen without his knowledge. 

“That was…” Jisung starts, but trails off, instead leaning down to trail a few stray kisses over Seungmin’s bare shoulder. The skin there is salty and damn, but Seungmin still smells distinctly of himself.

“Perfect,” Seungmin mumbles drowsily. Jisung chances a look down to see the other man is already starting to doze on his shoulder. His heart swells.

How had Jisung gotten this lucky?

“You aren’t mad?” 

Seungmin blinks one eye open. “Mad?”

Jisung nibbles at his lip. “Yeah, about your wallet?” 

Understanding dawns on Seungmin’s face, “Ah… yes I’m angry. But you did give it back. Sort of. If you _really_ feel bad you’ll make it up to me in the morning~” 

And how can Jisung say no to that? 

~

Jisung wakes up first in the morning, the sunlight filtering through the small window next to the bed. Seungmin is still asleep, spooning Jisung with an arm tossed over Jisung’s middle as he breathes evenly. Jisung reaches blindly for his phone on the bedside table, typing in his passcode to check what messages he has. 

Chan and Changbin have both texted in their group chat and Jisung perks up when he remembers that he’d sent his song for them to listen to. 

Chan’s message is first. 

_This is so different from your usual style! I like it a lot ^.^_

Changbin’s is next. 

_It sounds like you’re writing about someone special huh?_

Chan’s next response finishes it out. 

_Yeah, someone you “want to know better” <.< I wonder who that could be~_

Jisung blushes at the messages. He hadn’t thought he’d been ,i>that obvious but… 

He looks down at Seungmin slipping beside him and he feels his chest tighten. Everything he’d written in the song was true. He really, truly wanted to get to know Seungmin better. 

Seungmin certainly had a lot more to him than that simple, soft-innocent vibe. He was smart, cunning, and expressive. Jisung wondered how many more sides of Seungmin there were.

And if Seungmin would let him, he’d learn them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :) <3


End file.
